Confused
by JadeIoDragon
Summary: This is an AU Fic that is a crossover between Glory Days and the books by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. Updated 5-2-05
1. The Beginning

Confused 

This is an A/U Fanfic. It is a crossover between the T.V. Show 'Glory Days' and the books by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes.

Chapter One-The Beginning

(Glory, April 10, 3002)

I was born to the name Jeshikah Lynn Dunlop, but back then I only went by Jai. I was born with a tattoo symbol on each arm, an M on my left arm with a black rose undera line that was under the M. On my right arm I have a D with a funny looking knife undera line that is under the D. I never knew what they meant, but now that I do...I wish I wouldn't have made such a fuss.

I guess I should start with the fact that about One Thousand years ago I was trying to figure out who I was, and who my family was. I grew up on a small island named Glory, with the only family I knew existed, my uncle and foster father Rudy Dunlop. I moved out of his place and into my own when I was to be 18. That was 998 years ago. Let me start at the beginning of this 'fantastic' journey and let you in on the past thousand years of my life...

(Glory, January 5, 2002)

"I'm not five years old anymore. I'm not going to run around in little pig-tails screaming 'daddy, daddy!' I'm 16 years old dad, you said that when I got older you would tell me where my parents are."

"I don't know where your parents are JaiLynn, and even if I did, you are still to young to find out."

"Stop calling me JaiLynn! Lynn is my middle name."

"I refuse to call you a BOYS name."

"Whatever. I'm going to Hazel's." And I slammed the door behind me.

At Hazel's

"I don't understand why he won't tell me Hazel."

"He's just trying to protect you Jai." Hazel said as she headed in the back.

"From what though?"

"I don't know." Hazel yelled from the back room. The door opened. There was the guy that was going to change my life forever. I didn't know it at the time...If I did, I would have ran.

His face could have been modeled after the portrait of a Roman coin, his hair was the color of raven feathers which seemed to contrast with his fair skin, yet black eyes that were shadowed by dark lashes, he was wearing all black and had two tattoo's (That I could see) a wolf on his right wrist, and a snake wrapped around the left wrist. He was also wearing an upside down cross pendent carefully molded with a viper twined around it.

"Hi, I'm Alexander Remington." I looked around, but I was the only one in the room besides Hazel's son Zane. Hazel was still in the back room.

"Jai Dunlop."

"Girls with guys names. Cute." Zane got upset and left the room to help Hazel.

"So what brings you to Glory?"

"Rudy Dunlop actually. You obviously know him?"

"Yes. He's my Dad."

"Where's your mother?"

"She's dead."

"Oh...Well that's sad, because I know your father."

"You know my father?" Zane walked back into the room.

"Yes...Listen, if you could take me to Rudy that would help me a lot. I'm totally lost here."

"Um...Okay, he's at work."

"Where is that at?"

"Sheriffs Station. I can take you over there."

"Jai, could I talk to you for a minute?" Zane asked.

"Sure. Could you wait a minute?" I asked Alex.

"Yeah."

"What is it Zane?" I asked after he had drug me into the back.

"I don't like that guy."

"You don't like anyone that tries to talk to me."

"There is just something about him Jai. Almost like I have seen him before."

"If I promise to be careful, will that put your mind at ease?"

"Yes."

"I promise Zane, I'll be careful."

"Good. Got your cellphone on?"

"Yes."

"Okay. You can go."

"You're just as bad as Dad." And I went back to the front. "So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Alex replied.

"I'll call you." Zane screamed as I shut the door quickly.

"So what's it like to live in Glory?"

"Boring...I'm not allowed to go anywhere alone, and if I do I have to be on the phone with..." My phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's Zane."

"Zane, why are you calling?"

"To make sure you make it to Rudy's office."

15 minutes later, and Alex was very annoyed

"Well, we're here. I'm gunna let you go now."

"Okay." And I hung up.

"So I take it you have to be on the phone with Zane."

"Basically, or whoever is available at the time."

"But you weren't alone. I was here."

"Hm...Confusing."

"I don't think he trusts me."

"Hey Daddy!" I screamed to get Rudy out of his office and to change the subject. I had a feeling Alex knew more then he was letting on.

"This morning you said you were to old to be saying 'daddy' well come into my office, you know you don't have to knock Jailynn." I followed him to his office.

"I know, but there is a guy here to see you, over by the door, he says his name is Alex." Rudy looked over to the door and became very pale. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"Where did you meet him?" He asked with a very scared tone in his voice.

"Hazel's we walked over here."

"ALONE?"

"No, I was on the phone with Zane the whole time."

"Okay, I don't want you alone with him, understand?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Just go back to Hazel's, call Zane and talk to him as you leave here. We can talk when I get home.Alright Jailynn."

"Alright." I had never seen him like that before, so I just followed what he had asked, and called Zane before walking out of the office.

At Hazel's

"I've never seen him like that you guys. It scared me. He was really pale. He said we could talk when he gets home, but I don't know when he's going to get home." My phone rang. "Hello."

"Rudy says you can go home now." A chill ran down my back.

"Who is this?"

"Alexander."

"I'll wait until I get the call from my dad." And I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Zane asked.

"Alex." I was getting really wigged out. "How did he get my cellphone number?"

"Maybe Rudy gave it to him." Hazel noted.

"Dad told me to stay away from him, he wouldn't give hime my cellphone number." Rudy walked in.

"Alright Jai, lets go home."

"Rudy, are you alright?" Hazel asked.

"I'm fine. Jai, let's go home." He kinked his nec to the side.

"Well, let me talk to Hazel a minute, and we can go home."

"Fine, make it quick."

"Hazel, in the back please." I began to walk in the back.

"What is it?"

"He called me Jai. He never calls me Jai, Hazel he refuses to call me Jai, he always calls me Jailynn."

"Maybe he's realized you're old enough to..."

"He has never wanted to call me a boys name Hazel. He always, ALWAYS called me Jailynn no matter what."

"JAI, are you ready to leave yet?" Rudy hollered into the back room.

"Yeah." My phone rang. "I have to answer my phone first."

"Fine, hurry up." I looked at my caller ID and it said 'Dad's Office'.

"This is Jai."

"Jailynn, I'm stuck in my office, Alex took my keys and locked me in after he clocked me on the head."

"Dad?"

"Yeah, who else calls you Jailynn?"

"If I'm on the phone with you, then who is here at Hazel's?"

"Alex, he can change his appearance."

"Stay on the phone, I'll be right over."

"Okay." I walked up to the front over to Rudy.

"Dad, that was Deputy Tim, he called to let me know that you forgot the dog food, I'm going to go get it, I'll meet you at home."

"Just get the dog food in the morning Jai."

"You said earlier she needs food since I forgot to feed her yesterday."

"Fine, go get the dog food." I ran all the way to Rudy's office, and remembered he was still on the phone.

"Dad? Are you still there?"

"Yeah. Whywould he believe you, we don't have adog."

"You said we could talk when we got home, so where in your office are you?"

"I collapsed on the other side of the door, and I can't move."

"Okay, I'm going to try to break the door handle."

"Okay." I reached for the door handle and my hand went right through the door, so I walked through the door. "How did you do that?" Rudy asked as I went to help him up and got distracted by the funny looking knife under his desk that resembled my tattoo.

"I don't know, but lets go home." I picked up the funny looking knife that was under the desk...

To Be Continued

Jade Wyatt


	2. Rudy Tells Jai

Confused 

Chapter Two-Rudy Tells Jai

(Glory, April 11, 3002)

So, lets recap, I got into an arguemant with my dad, met a guy named Alexander who could change his appearance, walked through a door, and found a funny looking knife that resembles the symbol on my right arm. The next day was a Sunday, we could talk after I got some much needed sleep.

(Glory, January 6, 2002)

I woke up to the sun in my face, which only meant that it was past 11:00 in the morning. I needed juice so I headed to the Kitchen.

"Jailynn, we need to talk."

"Do we have to right now? Can I please get some juice first?"

"Yes, go get some juice." I got my juice and headed to the Living Room.

"So what do we need to talk about?"

"Alexander."

"I'm not going anywhere near him dad, you don't have to worry about that. He gave me the creeps. Anyway, the way you asked me not to scared me. I've never seen you like that."

"There's something you need to know, and it's obviously time you know."

"Know what?"

"What those symbols on your arms mean. I stayed up all night thinking about what you said yesterday morning. You aren't a little girl anymore, and it's time I tell you about your parents.

Your mother was my sister Marie Dunlop, I took you in when you were born, that is what the symbol on your right arm stands for: Dunlop the line above the D is just that, a line it means you come from the Dunlop line, the knife means you're a Triste."

"A Triste?"

"Witch and Vampire Hunter, that are very few of both in one person left, you put all of it together it means you come from the Dunlop familyline of Tristes. That is how you could walk through walls."

"And the symbol on my other arm?" I asked very faintly.

"We'll get to that later, first I need to tell you about Alexander."

"What about him?"

"He's a vampire who's realname is Aubrey."

"I thought vampires couldn't come out in the daytime."

"They can, they don't like to but they can. The only way to kill a vampire is with a vampire hunter's knife, which is the knife he took from me last night." The funny looking knife I found under the desk.

"But dad...the knofe was under your desk when I found you. I brought it back here."

"You what?"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to look at it more."

"Don't be, that means he doesn't have it. That is all we are going to talk about today, you need time to digest what I've told you already, that and you're going to be late for work." I looked at the clock, it was ten til one, and my shift starts at one, and I wasn't ready. By ten after one, I was ready.

"See you later Dad."

"Hey."

"What?"

"Take the car." He threw me the keys. "I'll come visit you later."

"I'll have some food waiting."

"Good. Now go." I clocked in at 1:15.

"You're late Jai." I turned around and saw Hazel, but she had a smirk on her face.

"Dad and I were talking about yesterday."

"Fine, just stay fifteen minutes later to make up the time lost."

"Okay."

"I just have one question though."

"What?"

"How could you have been late because you were talking to Rudy, when he was here all night waiting for you to come back?" I looked out and there he was, Aubrey, still pretending to be Rudy. "You should go wait on him."

"You didn't come back yesterday Jai." Aubrey said.

"I told you I'd see you back at the house."

"I didn't have my keys."

"Listen I'm on the clock, and you know how Hazel gets if I don't do my work, so, would you like anything to eat?"

"Yeah, a hamburger, medium rare."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

"I will get it right to you...Aubrey." After I said that he changed his appearance back to normal (for him.)

"How did you know? Why can't I read your thoughts? Why can't I get in your head?"

"I don't know, but I think you better leave."

"I'm keeping my eye on you...Princess."

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He left quickly.

"How did you know that was not Rudy?" Zane asked.

"My dad always orders a Cheesburger, well done, with fries and coffee. Supersized and black. And he doesn't call me Jai, and his Aura was enough to kill the cheesburgers." We both laughed, and I saw Rudy walking towards the resuraunt. "Hazel, Dad's regular!"

"Coming up."

"So your friend just left." I said to Rudy as he was walking in.

"Which friend?"

"Aubrey?"

"Really."

"Yeah, he was still trying to act like you."

"And?"

"And when he asked for a medium rare hamburger I told him that I would get that right out to him and said his real name, and he freaked out asking why he couldn't read my thought, or get into my head. And he called me Princess. Why did he call me that?"

"We can talk about that one tommorrow."

"Okay. I'm just to confused for anything else."

"Here is your food Rudy." Hazel said.

"Thanks Hazel. Do you think my daughter could take her break right now?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Rudy and I sat down.

"Don't go asking for trouble Jailynn."

"When we talked this morning, something happened."

"What?"

"I got all of mom's memories."

"All?"

"Not all but most, the ones with my other dad, I don't have. Thank God. Listen Dad. I want to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"Being a burden."

"Jailynn you..."

"Hey guys, hows it going?" Rudy's friend Mike came in.

"Hey Mike."

"I have to get back to work."

"We'll finish our conversation later Jailynn."

"You know Rudy. I get the feeling she doesn't like me very much."

"I don't know why Mike."

"Is it because of my book?"

"You had her pegged as a psycopathic maniac that had ink from her tattoos soaked into herbrain."

"But she has so many."

"They were there when she was born."

"What if I asked her to forgive me?"

"I doubt it will work Mike, she honestly doesn't want you around her."

"Excuse me for a minute."

"Mike leave her alone." He didn't listen.

"Jai, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I'm on duty, so order or sit with my dad."

"Okay, I would like an order of forgiveness with a side of pity."

"Hazel, do we serve forgiveness and pity?"

"Depends on who wants it."

"Mike Dolan."

"Up to you."

"Nope, I'm sorry sir, we are fresh out. The last order of forgiveness went to Zane for accidentally hitting me in the eye, and we never served any pity."

"None, huh."

"Nope, now go sit, I have work to do." He went to go sit with Rudy. I was so upset I could have spit.

"She won't forgive me Rudy."

"I told you she wouldn't." I walked over to the table.

"So this is what I have to say about all of this Mike. You are a great big gigantic asshole who says your book was mearly fiction, but the fact that you found something wrong with everyone in this town-no wait- on this island, you think you deserve forgiveness and pity because no one liked your book, but the fact that you wrote something bad about my dad and myself, the only thing you deserve is a great big gigantic kick in the ass." The entire resturaunt began clapping. Except for Rudy...he was laughing.

"Jailynn, I do wish you would watch your language."

"Sorry Dad, just came out."

"Your excused."

"I need to get back to work." I turned and looked over at Mike. "How's that for a psycopathic maniac with a brain problem?" I walked away.

"She really hates me."

"Hate is a strong word Mike. Yeah, you're right she hates you."

"I guess he just brings out the worst in people, don't you think Rudy?" Aubrey was back. "Have you told her yet? Or should I?"

"I think you better leave leech." I piped in. "He told me all I wanted to know. Now leave."

"He told you your mother's side of the family."

"Leave."

"I'll be back tommorrow love."

"I told you to stay away from her." Rudy stood up.

"I can't. It's time she knows. Everything." He walked out.

"We need to talk after I get off work dad."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"We need to talk." I lifted up the dozen Black Roses that had the name Jeshikah on them.

"Okay, I should get back to the office." He walked out the door.

"Who was that Jai?"

"No one."

"Tell me something."

"What?"

"Why did you call him leech, and what's with the Black Roses?"

"Your a reporter Mike. That means I tell you nothing."

"I know you don't like me Jai."

"Then you should know when to make your exit."

The rest of the night was slow, I got off work at 7:00, but I didn't leave until 7:15 sense I was late. I began to walk home, Dad took the car when he left earlier.

"I should've known yesterday would be a hassle." Aubrey said from the shadows

"Then leave me alone Aubrey."

"I still can't read you."

"Good, I don't want you in my head." I was getting out my phone, if he tried something I would call Rudy.

"You shouldn't have been left with Rudy."

"What are you talking about?"

"He sheilded you from anything dangerous. He wanted you to have a normal childhood, for a human. You're not human Jeshikah. Have you ever wondered why you never got sick as a child?"

"I'm going home."

"Your home is in New Mayhem, not Glory."

"My home is Glory, I don't know where New Mayhem is."

"A stone's throw away from Ramsa, New York. Look for Black Roses." He disappeared. I called Rudy.

"Hey Dad. I'm on my way home right now. Is it alright if I go to New York tomorrow?"

"Yeah, just take your cell phone."

"Thanks."

"Sure, I need something from New York anyway. I'll tell you what it is when you get home."

"Well I'm home."

"Okay."

"Okay." I walked in and saw Aunt Rosa. She never really had anything to do with me.

"So what's in New York?" She asked in a tone that made me want to slap her.

"A book I ordered."

"I can't read her Rudy. I can't tell if she's lying or not. She can't be trusted."

"She has her cell phone, if she gets into trouble, she'll call."

"I remember what it was like to be 16. I was careless. I thought I could change the way things were supposed to be."

"What are you talking about?" I asked very snotty.

"I wouldn't get that tone with me, I knew it was a mistake having you."

"Marie!" He called her Marie. She wasn't my Aunt Rosa, she was my mother. I doidn't know what to do, I was shocked. Rudy lied to me. She wassn't dead.

"Jailynn just..." I ran out the door before he could say another word. I grabbed my phone.

"Zane, it's Jai. I'm sorry to call so late, but I was wondering if I could borrow your car?"

"Yeah, what for?"

"To go to New York. I'll fill the tank up when I come back."

"Yeah, I'll get your paycheck for you as well. You'll need to eat, where are you?"

"Coming up to the front door."

"I'll let you go."

"Okay." I hung up and knocked on the door. Zane answered and he had the keys and my check.

"So what's in New York?"

"Anything but this."

"Does Rudy know?"

"No, could you not tell him?"

"I won't."

"Thanks Zane, I'll check in with you."

"Okay, be careful."

To Be Continued

Jade Wyatt


End file.
